


5 Times Pansy Wanted To Tell Him and The One Time She Did Kinda.

by maggie_weasleyxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: The 5 times Pansy wanted to tell him how she felt, and the one time she did...kinda.





	5 Times Pansy Wanted To Tell Him and The One Time She Did Kinda.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like a fluffy fic so here it is...

**1: Christmas at Malfoy Manor**

Pansy sighed, reaching for the doorknob at Malfoy Manor. Her parents had convinced her there because the Malfoys and Parkinsons were close, or so they said. The truth was, they wanted her to marry him so they could earn more power and money. They did not care about anybody but themselves.

"Ah, hello Pansy." Lucius snarled as the door was opened to her.

"You could have used floo." Pansy gulped. "Mother said it was more polite to knock."

He said no more words to her as he ushered her in.

"Tibby, get Master Draco from his room, a guest is here." Lucius snarled at the shaky house elf.

Pansy awkwardly stood there, with her hands behind her back. As she looked at the stairs, she saw a snooty, blonde boy rubbing his eyes. He noticed her almost immediately and looked her up and down.

"Draco," Lucius drawled. "This is Pansy Parkinson, she will be going to Hogwarts next year with you."

Draco rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"She will be staying for Christmas as her family is..." Lucius paused. "away."

She looked down, unable to speak. Her parents would be disappointed if they found out he did not like her at all. She didn't like him either.

-

 Christmas was usually her favourite time of year, but since being trapped in Malfoy Manor, she found it boring and annoying. Draco constantly put her down and made her feel bad about herself.

They had been outside in the snow when she threw a snowball at him. He looked at her in utter shock and distaste.

"You foul demon! You're no better than a mudblood!" Draco sneered.

 

"I-I..." She couldn't bring herself to tell him.

 

"What? Go on speak, doggie speak!" He egged her on, eager to see a reaction.

 

Pansy took a breath and turned away, ready to go inside. She did not want to lose her cool.

 

**2: On the train to Hogwarts**

Hogwarts was supposed to be a time where Pansy could finally break free from Draco, but fate seemed to hate her. She ended up stuck in a compartment with him, stuck to hear his wrath.

"I heard Potter's coming to Hogwarts, he will obviously want to be friends with me. I'm the richest and best person to ensure safety to him. I will keep him safe from the Weasleys!" Draco boasted, running a hand through his hair.

Pansy rolled her eyes, his attitude was implorable. She would have to deal with this for 7 years before she would have any chance of getting away. Draco noticed her eye roll and gave her a glare.

"What Parkinson, you think I'm not going to do it?" Draco growled.

"No, not with that attitude. Even I-Even I..." Pansy mumbled.

"Even you what? What Parkinson?" Draco bellowed as if he didn't care who heard him.

Pansy didn't answer him.

 

**3: After The Hippogriff attack**

 

Pansy wholeheartedly thought he deserved the attack. He wasn't paying attention to Hagrid and was being a cocky twat. He was trying to impress Potter, but all he did was make Potter hate him more. It wasn't a major secret that Draco had a crush on Harry, but it wasn't heard about enough for there to be any gossip about it. 

"He's killed me! That beast is going to get it! My father's going to hear about this. That beast is going to be killed!" Draco yelled as he squirmed around on the infirmary bed. 

Pansy did not know why she was sat there with him listening to him rant on about the hippogriff when it had only been a small scratch. 

"You'd really stoop that low? I knew you were a daddy's boy but seriously? You'd kill something for causing minor damage?" Pansy squeaked.

"It nearly killed me!" Draco dramatically cried.

"Killed you my arse! I-I..." Pansy stopped again, and instead of listening to his response she left.

She left him alone in the infirmary.

 

**4: At The Yule Ball**

 

"You're coming with me." Draco snarled.

 

"Says who?" Pansy replied, folding her arms.

She did not feel like dealing with his attitude for much longer.

"Says me, if I tell you to do something you will do it." Draco sneered.

 

Pansy sighed, he was going to be an ass all night long.

-

She was right, he had been going near Harry Potter and forcing her to dance until she couldn't walk because he wanted to show off. This was supposed to be a night for her to enjoy and have fun with someone who actually wanted her.

But she was coerced into going with Draco Malfoy and had to succumb to his every need and wish. 

"You're such an ass Malfoy!" Pansy screamed as she ran up the stairs to her dorm. "I-I..."

 

"You what?"

 

The door slammed, and she didn't come out until the morning.

 

**5: During the War**

 

Pansy didn't know what to do, should she stick with her parents who were trying to get her to join Voldemort or if she should stay with Potter. She saw Draco go over to Voldemort's side. He was about to go with his parents but he stopped. He grabbed Potter's wand and threw it at him.

Draco started the end of the war. 

Soon people began throwing curse after curse at each other. Pansy soon joined in on the fun and threw curses at death eaters and running. She got the hang of it after fighting off two at once.

Draco had chosen to fight with Potter but Potter didn't love him so what was the point in it? 

Then as soon as it started, it was over. Death eaters were fleeing and people were cheering. 

She found Draco, unintentionally, staring at the bridge.

"Malfoy?" She murmured.

"Parkinson." Draco grumbled.

"I-I.."

"Go away."

She left.

**1: At home**

Pansy woke up with the sun from the window raining down on her. She felt his warm, bare body on hers and sighed contently. She felt weak from last night.

"I hate you." She whispered as she burrowed into his neck.

"I love you too, my very beautiful wife." Draco chuckled, as he pulled her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> So how is that for a fluffy fic?


End file.
